My Love My Kiss My Heart
by Kevin Izumi
Summary: Maafkan aku... Hal ini tak seharusnya terjadi... Ini semua salahku... Maafkan aku... Saranghae... 'cause you're my air to breath. #gakbisabuatsummary /!\: GSKyung! KaiSoo! de el el my second EXO FF
1. Prolog: my love my kiss my heart

A/N: ini fic entah dateng darimana. Yang jelas semoga yang lain pada suka

/!\: Typo, Gajeness, chapter pendek, OoCness, dan seluruh keluarga ness

DISCLAIMER: Para member yang tercantum milik yang di atas *nunjuk pohon* #SLAP

.::.

My Love My Kiss My Heart

By: Izumi Natsuno

KaiSoo

.::.

Aku akan membiarkan kebohongan menyekapku

Rasa sakit menenggelamkanku

Fatamorgana menyelimutiku

Asalkan diri ini dapat melihatmu

Membayangkan sesosok yang tak lagi berada disana

Mengharapkan sebuah permohonan yang mustahil

Memendam rasa sakit di hati kecil

Membuang semua kenyataan

"Saat ini harusnya kau ada di sampingku, mengucapkan sebuah janji sehidup semati tapi kenapa sebelum kau mengucapkannya kau berpaling?"

.

.

.

"Cinta mu untukku seperti oksigen yang tanpanya aku akan mati."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mungkin menjadi pendampingmu, disaat kau telah menjadi belahan jiwa ku. Tidak mungkin aku menerima kekuranganmu, disaat aku melihatnya sebagai kelebihan. Dan aku lebih memilih menyinari langkah mu dibanding mendukung."

.

.

.

it's HARD to FORGET someone who gave you so much to REMEMBER.

it's really hurt to let someone we hold dear go.

it's really painful to watch someone we hold dear crying.

and the most hurtful thing is to watch someone we love dying for us... Because of us.

.:TBC:.

A/N: pendek? Yo pasti masih prolog juga #SLAP . Yang mau liat kelanjutannya ato apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tolong banget ripiu, sepatah dua patah kata aja nggak papa yang penting nanti harus disambungin yang patah #BUAGH.

사랑해

정 이주미


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hai! #speechless

/!\: TYPO! GSKYUNG! KAISOO! GAJE BIN AJAIB BIN NGENES! (?)

Disclaimer: klik 'previous' pasti ketemu

-.-.-My Love My Kiss My Heart-.-.-

By

Izumi Natsuno

**Seoul, 13th March**

Hujan mengguyur seluruh Kota Seoul. Di taman kota terlihat seorang yeoja duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang basah terkena air hujan, begitupula seluruh badannya. Mungkin orang yang berlalu lalang akan mengatakan kalau dia gila, duduk sendirian tanpa payung ataupun jas hujan di tengah lebatnya hujan. Namun ia sudah gila, sejak pertama kali mata obsidiannya menangkap sesosok namja yang ia temui 3 tahun yang lalu. Mata indah sang yeoja menatap awan yang diselimuti warna kelabu, matanya yang indah menyiratkan kesedihan, hal yang telah ia rasakan sejak 7 bulan yang lalu.

"Kai… apa kau baik-baik saja? Kita semua merindukanmu… aku merindukanmu." Tangis sang yeoja terpecah, air matanya mengalir deras, tapi itu semua disamarkan oleh hujan. Mungkin alam juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. "Saranghae."

"Kyung Soo!"

Tangisan sang yeoja yang kini kita ketahui bernama Kyung Soo terhenti. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan seorang yeoja berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuah payung berwarna biru di genggamannya.

"Baekhyun?" Kyung Soo bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan tertatih ke arah Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya kedua yeoja itu saling bertatapan.

"Apa kau gila?! Kau bisa sakit kalau seperti ini terus!" air mata meleleh dari mata Baekhyun.

"Aku berharap aku mati saja Baek… kenapa Kai harus meninggalkan aku… meninggalkan kita disaat kita akan menjadi satu seutuhnya?!" nada suara Kyung Soo meninggi, lagi-lagi ia menangis, mengeluarkan semua emosi yang selama ini ia pendam… yang selama 7 bulan ia pendam… ia tahan sendiri.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA! APA KAU PIKIR KAI AKAN BAHAGIA? AKAN SENANG JIKA DIA MELIHAT MU SEPERTI INI?!" kesabaran Baekhyun kini benar-benar sudah habis, selama 7 bulan ini ia bukan melihat Kyung Soo, tapi boneka yang di kendalikan oleh kesedihan.

"Kai menyayangi mu Kyung Soo… jangan sia-sia kan pengorbanannya…"

"Aku ingin waktu kembali Baek… aku ingin waktu itu terulang…" pandangan Kyung soo mengabur, sudut matanya hanya dapat melihat bayangan hitam, kepalanya terasa sangat berat, dan tak lama kemudian tubuh mungilnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Kyung Soo!" Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman payungnya, dan dengan segera membopong Kyung Soo yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau… babo! Kai apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Kristal cair meleleh dari mata Baekhyun.

Kyung Soo yang tak sadarkan diri memutar kembali semua kilasan- kilasan antara dirinya dan Kai. Semua kenangan, entah itu indah ataupun tidak, ia akan tetap menjaganya.

**Flashback**

Di taman kota Seoul nampak seorang namja tampan, Kim Kai sedang menunggu seseorang atau lebih tepatnya sang kekasih, Do Kyung Soo. Ia memainkan box hitam yang ada di dalam sakunya, sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jamnya. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kecemasan. Ia memikirkan semua scenario yang menyebabkan Kyung soo terlambat, apa mungkin ia lupa? Atau ketiduran? Jangan- jangan dia kena masalah?! Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba memusnahkan semua kemungkinan buruk yang menimpa Kyung Soo nya.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk pelan pundak Kai dari belakang, menyebabkan sang empu terlonjak kaget. Kai menolehkan kepalanya menangkap sosok sang kekasoh yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah senyum hangat.

"Mian aku telat, tadi aku salah tempat." Semburat merah tampak di wajah Kyung soo, ia malu dengan tingkahnya yang ceroboh.

"Aniyo… yang penting kau baik-baik saja kan?" Kai menatap cemas Kyung Soo, tangannya menggenggam pundak Kyung Soo.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo! Katanya tadi mau pergi ke Namsan Tower?" Kyung Soo menarik tangan Kai, matanya berbinar, sebuah senyum manis terlukis di wajahnya.

Kai yang melihat tingkah sang kekasih hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi."

** Namsan Tower**

"Wah cantiknya~" Kyung Soo berlari kecil sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Kai yang melihat tersenyum, digenggam erat box hitam yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di saku celananya.

"Kyungie…" suara Kai menarik Kyung Soo kembali dari dunia kecilnya. Ia menoleh ke Kai sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis.

"Hmmm?" Kyung Soo menautkan jarinya di belakang.

"Eummm… apa kau…" wajah Kai Nampak tegang, matanya melihat sekeliling, tidak berani bertatapan langsung dengan Kyung Soo. Sementara Kyung Soo hanya bisa menatap penasaran.

"Ah… apa kau ingin memasang gembok cinta?" mata Kyung Soo berbinar mendengar perkataan Kai. Langsung saja ditariknya Kai ke tempat penjualan gembok, lalu pergi ke tempat gembok cinta di pasang.

_**Do Kyung Soo Love of My Life Saranghae **_ itulah kata-kata yang ditulis Kai. Berbeda dengan Kyung Soo yang menulis _**KaiSoo Yeongwonhi love love love**_

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan sebuah senyum di masing masing wajah mereka, mereka kunci gembok itu, lalu dibuang kuncinya jauh-jauh.

'_Ugh! Kai ayolah tanyakan! Kamu nggak bisa terus-terusan pacaran!' _batin Kai sambil menatap gembok mereka.

"Kai kau baik- baik saja?" Kyung Soo menepuk pelan pundak Kai, menyebabkannya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eummm… Kyungie… aku Sudah bosan dengan hubungan ini." Kyung Soo terperajat. Apa Kai ingin putus? Mereka baru saja memasang gembok cinta. apa maksud Kai?

"Aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir." Tangis Kyung Soo pecah, bulir-bulir Kristal cair mengalir dari mata Kyung Soo.

"Apa maksud mu? Kalau sudah bosan denganku bukan begini caranya Kai! Kita… kita baru saja memasangnya… gembok cinta itu. Apa maksudmu dengan berkata seperti itu Kai?!" kepalan tangan Kyung Soo mengerat, air matanya masih terus-terusnya mengalir.

-TBC-

A/N: hai saya apdet. Mohon SiDers tobat jadi bakal nge-ripiu ni fic. Dan kalo masalah chapter pendek… itu keliatannya udah mendarah daging di saya, jadi no complai, please. Buh-bye

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**w**_


End file.
